A SMUGGLER'S REPUTATION
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Leia thinks Han is continuing his smuggling activities on the Rebel base


A SMUGGLER'S REPUTATION

(Set between A NEW HOPE and THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK)

By: Lynda Vandiver

Luke Skywalker shut down the engines of his X-wing fighter, snapped open the cockpit cover and climbed down the ladder; his landing on the stone floor echoing through the new, temporary Rebel Base hangar.

"Here's your certificate, Luke." The flight tech signed his name on the form, tore it from the pad and handed it to Luke. "Your ship's cleared and ready for the next battle. Take this to the Strategy Room."

"Hope there won't be a next one." Luke told him.

"Don't we all." The tech replied, then said as he walked to the next ship in the hangar. "But, it may just be a matter of time."

Luke nodded his head, looking at the certificate. Walking slowly around his ship, he caught sight of Han Solo talking with who appeared to be one of the cargo pilots that were daily bringing supplies to the new base. He couldn't hear what was being said, but watched for a moment, then started for the Strategy Room to turn in his certification.

"Thanks Commander Skywalker. We need to know all the ships are ready and fueled as soon as possible."

Luke left the make-shift Strategy Room and headed for the mess hall, passing power generators, air compressors, cots, rolls of wire as well as other items which lined the long hall's walls. It took a while for such a large facility to get settled.

Luke got in line for kava and a snack when someone bumped into him. "Don't you have anything better to do than feed your face?" Luke turned and laughed. Han Solo gave him a big smile. Luke was learning his new friend liked to tease. "Got it all done, but there's a meeting in a few minutes." Luke told him. Han helped himself to kava and a protein bar…picking up a second bar and after a thought picked up another.

'I'll take these to Chewie." He said.

After finding a table and seating themselves, they heard Princess Leia's voice as she entered the mess hall

with two Rebel officers.

"Here comes the end of peace and quiet." Han muttered to Luke, who smiled as Leia and her group passed by them. "Well," Han blustered. "Guess we're not good enough company."

"She's been through a lot…witnessing the annihilation of her home planet Alderaan…keeping ahead of Vader, helping to keep the Alliance together. She's got much on her mind." Luke told Han.

Han watched Leia as she seated herself and began a conversation with the officers. There was something about her eyes…a sadness…. she couldn't hide.

Han and Luke talked about various things for a few moments, then Luke asked, "You get your ship checked out and certified?" Han finished his bite before answering. "Nobody checks out my ship but me. I'll let them know it's ready."

"What's ready?" Leia asked, standing behind Han. He twisted around to her, a surprised look on his face.

Leia smiled. "I thought you said Corellians couldn't be surprised." She commented to him. Han furrowed his brow and turned back and said as Leia took a seat across from Luke. "I said 'a Corellian can't get LOST.'" Then brushed a crumb from his chin and swept his hands together.

"I was just asking Han if he's had his ship checked and certified yet." Luke explained to her.

"Did you?" Leia asked. "It regulation, you know."

"I've had enough 'rules and regulations' to last me a lifetime. Han told her. "I check out my own ship."

Leia raised her eyebrows in amusement at Luke who responded with a smile.

"So…you're staying around a while." Leia commented.

"Ain't got nothin' better to do. Besides," Han told her with a wicked smile, " I'm some kind of hero, remember?"

Leia shook her head and rolled her eyes "There'll be no living with him now."

"Did you know that cargo pilot I saw you talking to earlier? Luke asked.

"What?" Han was caught off guard….

"That shipper…you know him?"

"Uh…yeah.. we were just passing the time."

Leia noticed an immediate change in Han's demeanor at the change in direction of the conversation.

"Quite a coincidence, don't you think? After all we're in a different galaxy." She said.

Han shrugged off the question by saying, with a twinkle in his eye. "It's a small galaxy."

"ALL PILOTS TO THE METTING ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES." Announced the com-link.

Han and Luke rose from the table; the scrape of their chairs joining the others as pilots scrambled from the hall.

Han lounged comfortably against the hangar wall watching as a large transport lumbered into the bay. He waited until the ship was anchored, then met the pilot as he exited.

Leia Organa watched from the opposite side of the hangar. She couldn't hear what was being said between Han and the shipper, but she did see Han produce a small piece of paper and point at it. The pilot shook his head affirmative and took the slip and pocketed it in his coat. Han looked in all directions, then placed a finger to his lips, shook hands with the spacer and left as dock workers appeared to start unloading the massive vessel.

Leia felt a momentary sense of guilt about spying on Han, but two other Rebel pilots as well as Luke had mentioned that Han was meeting each day's supply ships and talking with the pilots. Leia was concerned that perhaps Han was continuing his smuggling under the cover of the Rebellion. What safer place to have a covert operation? She was going to have to confront Han about it. The base and the Rebels couldn't be in the position of being at risk of discovery. She knew the top officials had given Han the assignment of being a scout for the Alliance. His ship could travel to places and gain information they couldn't.

Leia walked to the Rec Hall, nearly bumping into Luke and Wedge as she rounded the curve in the hallway.

"You look worried, Leia." Luke said. She nodded in greeting to Wedge, then asked Luke. "May I talk to you a moment? "I'll meet you in the hall later." Wedge slapped Luke on the shoulder and left the two to talk.

"Something up?" Luke asked.

"I just saw Han talking to another supplier. We've got to have a talk with him. We can't have him putting the base and our location at risk for his own benefit."

"I just can't believe Han would jeopardize us by carrying on his smuggling activities." Luke replied.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Leia continued. "He showed us he's mercenary by taking the money for delivering us to the first base."

"But he came back…helped us destroy the Death Star." Luke reasoned.

"Probably thought there was something more in it for him."

"Have you said anything to the Generals?"

"No, there isn't really any proof yet - all we've seen so far is just him talking to the pilots."

"Proof of what? Han rounded into the hall. "That there's life on other planets?"

Leia started at Han's sudden appearance, silently hoping He hadn't heard of any of what she had been

saying to Luke.

Luke laughed at Han's quip and made up an explanation. "Proof that there are any Imperial probes in this

area."

"Nah…" Han interjected, "This place is about as safe as you can get. A great hide-out."

Luke and Leia looked at each other.

"How about a game of ralute?" Han asked breaking the awkward silence.

A few standard days later found Han at the base landing docks again. Luke and Leia had followed to watch the interaction.

The pilot of the supply ship greeted Han and after a bit of conversation, handed him a small box. Luke and

Leia glanced at one another. They continued to watch as Han withdrew currency from his inner vest pocket and handed it to the space pilot.

"There's the proof." Leia whispered. "He's buying contraband. How could he do that! All we're fighting for has been put in so much danger now. All the other smugglers and those of their like will now know that Han Solo is back in business!" They saw Han walk away slowly, securing the box inside a pants' pocket.

Luke and Leia left where they had been standing and caught up with Han. "Alright." Leia commanded,

"Let's have it."

"Have what?" Han questioned, eyeing the pair.

"You know what. How could you Han…we allowed you to stay after the Death Star battle…took you into our ranks…gave you assignments. Maybe you think our opposition to the Empire is a game - but it's life and death for the rest of us. And now you just go on…plying your smuggling trade, using us as protection for your illegal activities! We saw you pay for that package you received from that pilot."

Han gave a confused, hurt look to Luke…how could his friends doubt him?

"What were you going to do with it Han? Sell it for a big, inflated profit? Well, you'll not use us anymore. I want you off this base now!" Leia finished, her color high from anger.

"It's not what you think, Leia." Han told her, struggling to tamp down the emotions of hurt and non-trust by his friends. He realized what they might have thought by his honest attempt to keep a special secret - knowing they have to be wary of any actions. Han pulled the box from his pants pocket and handed it to Leia. She looked at the box, then up into Han's brown eyes…they weren't the eyes of a traitor…there was concern and tenderness there.

She slowly unwrapped and opened the box to find a displayed necklace. She fingered the gold chain - the circle of gold encasing the multi-colored gem. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. "It's an Alderaani rainbow diamond." She said in wonder. "They're very rare." The gem sparkled it's spectrum of colors when she rocked it with her finger on its plush bed.

Han took a deep, calming breath. "I know your home world was a casualty of the Death Star…you lost everything. I understand what it's like to have nothing left. I thought you'd like to have a part of your world as a remembrance."

"How did you ever find this?" Leia asked with a catch in her voice. "It must have cost a fortune."

Han smiled easily with the recent tension diffused. "I have my 'contacts'."

Luke gave Han a playful punch on his arm. "I knew there had to be a sentimental side to you!"

Han looked up and around the hangar to see if anyone was within earshot. "Well, don't spread that around," He said, "It might ruin my reputation."


End file.
